1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to balls and more particularly pertains to a new game ball for permitting throwing of curve balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of balls is known in the prior art. More specifically, balls heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,139; U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,234; U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,603; U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,304; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,738; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 288,462.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new game ball. The inventive device includes a resilient inner sphere and an outer covering enclosing the inner sphere. The outer covering has a smooth region and a dimpled region that has a plurality of dimples.
In these respects, the game ball according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting throwing of curve balls.